Hitsugaya & Hinamori's New Year
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Continuation of Episode 355: Shinigami New Year KITE BATTLE special, where Hisagi forces Kira to do a new year's special issue to hold a non-competitive soul reaper event! Hinamori is in danger while Hitsugaya comes to the rescue! [ONE-SHOT]


**Author's note: **Hi everyone! This will be my first "One-shot" fanfiction requested by RecUnder. This will be filled with fluff and squeals! This is a continuation of Episode 355: Shinigami New Year KITE BATTLE special, where Hisagi forces Kira to do a new year's special issue to hold a non-competitive soul reaper event! Hinamori is in danger while Hitsugaya comes to the rescue! *FANGIRL ACTIVATED* Honestly, BEST episode EVER showing him trying to save Hinamori really sweet! Too bad it was super short moment... If you guys haven't watched it…WATCH IT, you guys are missing out! Anyways, please enjoy and STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"Werewolf Academy"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hitsugaya and Hinamori's New Year<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**"KYAAA!"** Kira heard a scream as he lifted his head up. "That voice…Hinamori-kun!?" he saw as kites were having their own battle in the back, Hinamori was holding onto a kite rope in mid-air while Sui-feng and Ikkaku were having a boss kite battle.

"Help! What's going on!? Get me down!" Hinamori screamed as Kira was devastated seeing her holding on to her dear life. "Hinamori! What is she doing up there!?" Kira said.

"ALLOW ME TO EXPLAIN!" Hisagi said behind kira who was still flying his kite. "Hinamori, who arrived late to the grounds, became a victim of the kite battle between the Punishment Force and Squad 11. Unfortunately for her, the rope she grabbed in panic was pulled skywards by the kite and that's how she ended up, up, there!"

"This is no time to be explaining!" Kira said with his fist up looking at Hisagi "We've got to do something and help Hinamori down…"

**"BANKAI!"** a voice said behind the wall creating smoke.

"Huh!?" both Hisagi and Kira said. Hitsugaya roared as he took flight in the air with his icy wings "Daiguren Hyorinmaru!"

"If that's the way they want to play, we'll take down Ikkaku's kite together!" Matsumoto said as Nanao agreed, both aggravated by the comment that women are weak. They raised their hands up into Kido position.

"Hado Number 58! TENRAN!" both vice-captains commanded as a tornado was summoned towards the kites destroying the smaller kites into ripped up pieces, even Matsumoto's kite got destroyed along the way.

Hitsugaya flying towards his childhood friend "I'll save you, Hinamori!" he called out as Hinamori screaming for help she looked down "Shiro-chan!"

As Hitsugaya was about to reach her, a violent tornado blew behind them. "What the!" Hitsugaya being caught inside as Hinamori was pulled away as well. Both yelling while being blown away into the sky.

**"SHIRO-CHAN!"**Hinamori screamed out as Hitsugaya soon followed as well **"HINAMORI!"** both being blow away in till two stars appeared shining.

Nanao and Matsumoto shocked at what they done. "Ah…Taicho!?" Matsumoto shuddered as Nanao holding her glasses "Hinamori-san…"

* * *

><p>Being blown away, the tornado died out as Hitsugaya tried to control his wings hovering "HINAMORI!" he called out, looking around to see where his childhood friend was. He soon heard a faint scream "KYAA" Hinamori was falling from the sky.<p>

She was falling too quickly, as Hitsugaya fly in full force towards her. "HINAMORI!" Hitsugaya reached his arm out. "Shiro-chan!" Hinamori reaching as well but, Hitsugaya noticed she's about to fall into the forest. He knew he couldn't reach her in time to grab her and pull her up.

"SHIT!"

He pulled his wings back to dive down towards her. As he dropped down, he grabbed her into his arms tightly and shield themselves with his icy wings. "HANG ON!" He said as they embraced for impact, Hinamori shut her eyes tightly as he wrapped his arms around her to protect her from any damages, the large ice sphere soon crashed into the forest.

Breaking a few trees along the way with an icy path. Few trees frozen into icicles as a fog of frozen smoke settled down. Slowly the ice sphere shattered as Hitsugaya emerged out with Hinamori in his arms. He shook off some ice shards off his head "Ugh...Are you okay Hinamo-" his voice stopped as he looked at her. "...Hina...mori? Hinamori!" his voice filled with fear, she wasn't moving or breathing. "No…" he clinched his fist.

**"NO! DON'T DO THIS MOMO!"** Hitsugaya yelled and shook her. This was becoming the worse new year to start with as Hitsugaya's eyes slowly filled with sorrow. Soon, Hinamori's eyes shot open from her childhood friend screaming her name and let out gasped as she looked at Hitsugaya's face so close to hers. **"KYA!" **in shock Hinamori lifted her head up with full force crashing against Hitsugaya's forehead knocking Hitsugaya back. "OW! Owow…" Hinamori holding her forehead as Hitsugaya was on the floor.

Hitsugaya sat up with a big red mark on his forehead **"BAKA!** What was that for!?" rubbing his forehead._ 'Thank god she's fine...'_ he let out a relief sigh, his heart stopped at the moment. Hinamori with a red mark as well on her forehead looked around "Eh? What happened? Where are we?"

"Tsk…I don't know, some idiot used Tenran kido and blew us away" he sighed as he stood up. Hitsugaya walked to pick up his sword **"BANKAI!"** as two icy wings sprouted out from his back. Hinamori stood up dusting off the small ice shards around her pants "must be far, I don't recognize this forest..."

Hitsugaya walked towards her and swiftly carried her in a princess style. "W-What are you doing Shiro-chan!?" Hinamori's face was red as she covered her face. Her heart was racing as she was being carried by her childhood friend _'I can't believe this is happening! And it's the beginning of the year!'_ Hitsugaya showed a bit of pink on his cheeks as well.

"We have to fly back,unless you have a better idea how we'll get back to soul society" he said as his wings flapped and took off. As they flew above the trees, they saw they've blown pretty far away, Hinamori looked in amazement "Wow…Look at this view!"

There were trees everywhere; the wind was refreshing as they both took a breath of the fresh air. "This is so amazing…Oh! Look there's Soul Society, Shiro-chan!" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya gave a stern look towards her. "It's Hitsugaya Taicho" he said with annoyance.

Hinamori wasn't paying attention, she would never say "Taicho" to him which made Hitsugaya aggravated that the fact he worked hard for his title and wanted to show his childhood friend he is no longer a boy but a man. How he would see her call Aizen "Taicho" with admiration, he desperately wanted to hear her voice say it to him. He tried so many times to remind her, she would simply ignore it or push it to the side. He sighed_ 'really Momo, is it taht hard to say it?'_ as he thought about an idea came to his mind and smirked _'this year is going to be different!'_

Hitsugaya began to flap his wings ascent upward towards the clouds, Hinamori noticed they were going higher and higher, she quickly got scared as she held onto Hitsugaya. He smirked as he continued to go higher and higher. Passing through clouds and saw they were above the clouds "S-S-S-Shiro-chan?" as she looked up and saw her childhood friend smirking.

"For the last time, it's Hitsugaya-Taicho" He said as Hinamori just ignored him as she looked down. "Hitsugaya-kun...I think we should fly lower, this is too high" she simply said as a red vein poped out of his forehead. "Okay, I see how it is...Fine, you leave me no choice Momo" he shrugged as Hinamori looked at him with confusion "Huh? Hitsugaya-kun, what are you-" suddenly she saw Hitsugaya giving a evil smile "wait...no NO! Shiro-chan, don't you DARE think about it!"

As she said it, Hitsugaya let go of her as she fell. **"KYAAAAAA!"** Hinamori screamed as she flapping her arms to slow down herself from falling, going in the clouds. Hitsugaya casually flying by her side with a grin on his face.

"SHIRO-CHAN HELP ME!" she pleaded as Hitsugaya gave a thinking expression but, wasn't going to give in in till she said it. "Not in till you say it correctly" he said, clearly enjoying himself. He wanted to hear it from her more than anything especially if it's the New Year.

"WHAT!? NO!" Hinamori screamed as he shrugged and crossed his arms "It's up to you Bed-wetter, you don't seem to have much time left." The clouds cleared up and saw trees under her. "KYAAAA! I hate you Shiro-chan!" Hinamori yelled as Hitsugaya chuckled "No you don't, you wouldn't be using that nickname if you hated me!"

**"KYAAA OKAY! OKAY! FINE! HITSUGAYA-TAICHO!"** She gave in as Hitsugaya smirked with satisfaction. He quickly flew under her as she fell into his arms. Hinamori was shaking as she held onto him tightly; Hitsugaya chuckled with victory and it was sweet.

"YOU'RE SO MEAN, I HATE YOU!" she yelled continuing to hold him tightly, she even wrapped her legs around him. Hitsugaya laughed "Bed-wetter, you're the one who says you hate me but you're hugging me."

Hinamori pouted "It's not like I have a choice!" Hitsugaya was still laughing at her, how funny her expression was. He knew she would never hate him, even when they were young he was a bit of a brat. This really brought old memories of them how they used to play and tease each other.

As they continued to flew towards Soul Society, Hitsugaya was still chuckling to himself. Hinamori was still pouting "stop laughing, it's not funny!" Hitsugaya continued to chuckle. "MOU!" Hinamori was super embarrassed, her face was red. 'I can't believe he did that to me!' she had to get him back somehow and thought about how to make him embarrassed. Then the idea hit her, she lifted her head as Hitsugaya looked at her with a serious face. Hitsugaya looking down at her face and raising an eyebrow "What?"

She swiftly put her arms around his neck and leaned in to kiss him on the lips, Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he felt her warm lips. Hinamori quickly pulled back with a smirk as Hitsugaya froze in a surprised expression and looked at Hinamori. Quickly he snapped back into reality.

"SO!? Now we're even! Embarrassed huh!?" Hinamori grimed but, Hitsugaya knew what she was trying to do and quickly changed into his poker face. "…Not really" he said casually but, inside his heart was blowing up like fireworks _'calm down...she's just trying to get even with you, as if I would let her win!' _accepting the challenge,things were definitely getting interesting.

She was taken back as his calm expression "Huh?! Really!?" Hinamori's plan backfire as she looked at her childhood friend. He was completely unmoved by the kiss, she thought her kiss wasn't good enough. She wasn't going to give up, serious this time she grabbed his face and kissed him more aggressively.

While Hinamori was giving the kiss of a lifetime to Hitsugaya, he couldn't even fly straight and started to swirl as if he was flying drunk. She broke the kiss for air and looked at Hitsugaya, again he put up his poker face "W-W-WELL!?" Hinamori said she was blushing madly.

"Eh...What about it?" Hitsugaya replied casually, truthfully his mind has been blown away _'if I keep this up, she'll be kissing me all day!'_ Hitsugaya was having the best new year beginning of his life! He soon started to fly slowly to delay them from reaching their destination, longer they take more kisses she'll give.

Hinamori noticed his flying was becoming sloppy as the was flying slower. Hinamori looked at her childhood friend who was avoiding her eye contact and smiled. She knew Hitsugaya was faking it as she reached towards his face and pulled him close. He looked at her but his heart was beating away knowing she was going to kiss him again. Soon she let out a casual sigh and released him.

"Mou, okay I give up..." she said as Hitsugaya looked at her with widen eyes, he was looking forward on receiving another kiss from her. "What? Why?" he said, the words slipped out as Hitsugaya looked away_ 'Damn it…'_

"Ha! I knew it! Now we're even!" Hinamori cheered as Hitsugaya gave her a stern but blushed face "don't make me drop you again…" Hinamori quickly held on Hitsugaya tightly, they both blushed. An awkward silence fell upon them as the realized they could never go back to being friends after what happened.

Hitsugaya softly landed near the 5th district as his wings shattered and gently putting Hinamori down. He returning his sword back into his scabbard as Hinamori stood there fiddling her fingers. "W-Well, Hitsugaya-kun thank you and happy new year" Hinamori said as Hitsugaya nodded "Yeah Happy new year…" both blushing towards each other.

Slowly Hinamori walked away headed towards her room. He stood there watching her walk away, he shumpo behind her and grabbed her hand. Hinamori turned around and felt a kiss on her lips. Her eyes widen as Hitsugaya kissed her and held her tightly. He couldn't just let this go, they shared their first kiss with one another as they realized their feelings for each other.

She closed her eyes as she felt his warm lips against hers. After a passionate kiss, they broke for air, Hitsugaya still holding on to her hand "Momo…would you like to spend new year with…me?" he asked with a gentle smile.

She stood there still in shocked by the kiss and let out a bright smile "Yes! I would love that!" She embraced him as he wrapped his arms around her small body. "I love you Momo" Hitsugaya smiled as Hinamori never felt so happy in her life "I love you Toshiro!"

They held hands and walked towards the new year festival together not only as childhood friends but, a newly couple who is looking forward to the new year together to make their new memories. In the forst where they landed, one tree was carved with the names "Hitsugaya Toshiro & Hinamori Momo" as their first memory.

**-THE END-**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading my first One-shot fanfiction! If you would like to read more, please visit my page! THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT AND VIEW! HAVE A GREAT DAY!<strong> -Hitsuhinax1<strong>


End file.
